¡DEVUÉLVANME A MI BRA!
by AHSOKA THE APRENTICE TANO
Summary: Una pequeña saiyajin ha sido raptada por un poderoso villano, se sospecha que este individuo proviene del problemático universo 13, donde, muy probablemente, se encuentra la bebe secuestrada. Por lo que su padre y su hermano deberán viajar a dicho universo para rescatarla y traerla de vuelta a casa.


**HOLA A TODOS, SOY LA AUTORA DE "EL CELO SAIYAJIN"**

**ALGUNOS YA ME CONOCEN, PUES SOY ALGO NUEVA EN ESTO DEL FANFICTION, SOLO LLEVO UNA HISTORIA AUN EN PROCESO APARTE DE ESTA, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR.**

**LES DOY UNA PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA, CUANDO NUMERO 17 TRAJO DE NUEVO A LA VIDA A TODOS AQUELLOS UNIVERSOS ERRADICADOS POR ZENOSAMA, NO SOLO REVIVIERON AQUELLOS UNIVERSOS ERRADICADOS POR LA SIMPLE PEREZA DEL DIOS DE TODO, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN VOLVIERON LOS UNIVERSOS CONFLICTIVOS Y PROBLEMÁTICOS, CUYA DESTRUCCIÓN FUE BIEN MERECIDA.**

**ESTAMOS HABLANDO DEL UNIVERSO 13, CON SERES REALMENTE FUERTES QUE SOLO BUSCAN SEMBRAR EL CAOS Y QUE PARA COLMO CUENTAN CON LA CAPACIDAD DE VIAJAR ENTRE UNIVERSOS, NO CABE DUDA QUE SUS HABITANTES SON UN VERDADERO PELIGRO.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: UN PELIGRO DISTANTE**

En una habitación oscura, un sujeto fuma un cigarrillo, su aspecto no se alcanza a distinguir, ya que la única luz en la habitación es la llama de una chimenea.

"Ha llegado el momento" le dice a un grupo de gente que se encuentra con él "Mi redil siempre tiene a los mejores gladiadores, así que la victoria está más que asegurada. Pero para conseguirla tenemos que sacrificar a algunos de sus hermanos y hermanas"

Un silencio se apodera de la habitación, para después ser interrumpido nuevamente por el misterioso hombre.

"Nuestra familia disminuye y hace años que no la hacemos más grande"

"La ultima vez que salimos a cosechar fue hace mucho tiempo atrás" dice una mujer

"Espero que no hayan olvidado cómo se hace" insiste el hombre que fuma, quien al parecer es el líder

"Señor le aseguro que todos estamos más que listos" dice la voz de un hombre joven

"Sin embargo... ha pasado tanto tiempo que quien sabe con quién podríamos toparnos en el intento" dice otra chica

"Es muy cierto" dice el jefe del grupo "Es por eso que esta misión será asignada para mi último campeón"

De entre todos los presentes avanza hacia él un hombre corpulento y de tamaño muy grande.

"Escucho y obedezco, amo" dice arrodillándose

"Debes traer a mi presencia al guerrero con el mayor potencial de convertirse algún día en el más fuerte de su tipo"

"Sí mi amo, haré como me lo ordenas"

Momentos después una mujer regresa con un cofre alargado, el cual pone en las manos de su amo.

"Sabes cómo funciona" dice el líder entregándole un báculo parecido al de Whis "Y esto te permitirá detectar al guerrero indicado" agrega sacando una extraña tiara, la cual le coloca en la frente

"No lo decepcionaré, mi señor" responde el hombre

"¿Qué universo sigue en la lista?" pregunta el jefe

"El ultimo que visitamos fue el 6" le informa uno de sus secuaces

"Por lo tanto, sigue el universo 7" agrega el líder

Una vez listo, el guerrero elegido para llevar a cabo la misión, golpea el suelo con su báculo 7 veces seguidas, para luego detenerse como aguardando por algo y de inmediato un brillo lo envuelve cegando a toda la audiencia presente, para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro, dejando la habitación aun más oscura que antes, pues el fuego de la chimenea terminó apagándose debido a la energía liberada por aquellos singulares objetos.

"Encontrará al más fuerte y vulnerable de todos, amado mío" le dice su esposa

"Eso espero, hace mucho que no entreno guerreros, comienzo a extrañar los viejos tiempos"

"Ya verás que lo moldearas tal y como quieras, dentro de poco será uno de nosotros y cosechara triunfos y victorias para ti"

"Que bien me conoces"

El hombre se queda recordando los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que era un guerrero formidable, que inclusive llegó a ser entrenado por el mismo ángel guardián del universo, lo cual era un reconocimiento muy alto.

Para después perderlo todo, incluso su poder, el cual le fue arrebatado por el dios de la destrucción, luego de que hubiera utilizado sus habilidades en contra del capricho de los dioses.

Con una habilidad que recién había adquirido, se había atrevido a viajar entre universos, primero lo hizo solamente como un observador y esto complació a su maestro, pero después comenzó a interactuar con los locales del universo que visitaba, intercambiaba técnicas con ellos y esto lo ayudaba a volverse aun más fuerte de lo que ya era.

Esto molesto a su maestro y al dios de la destrucción, pues eso estaba estrictamente prohibido para los dioses, con más razón para un simple mortal.

Entonces, sin advertencia alguna lo despojaron de su poder, pero lo que no sabían es que antes de que esto sucediera, pudo salvar esa increíble habilidad en un báculo.

Definitivamente que los dioses se creían tan superiores en comparación de los mortales, que en ningún momento pensaron que algo como eso pudiera ser posible.

Cuando perdió sus increíbles dones comprendió que ya no podría comenzar de nuevo, no le quedaba tanto tiempo de vida como para volver a acceder a aquel asombroso nivel, pero sí podía conseguir que otros alcanzaran un nivel por lo menos parecido.

Fue entonces que el héroe se convirtió en villano y utilizando el único poder que aun le quedaba, viajó entre universos y hurtó niños destinados a alcanzar un nivel de poder envidiable, no importaba la especie a la que pertenecieran, se llevaba a todos por igual.

Al ser niños provenientes de otros universos nunca los encontrarían y por lo tanto nunca los perdería.

Fue así como comenzó una carrera criminal, el hurto de niños pequeños fue solo el comienzo, entrenarlos y someterlos para que le sirvieran de por vida fue el siguiente paso.

De eso habían pasado muchos años y hoy en día era conocido como el amo del clan más poderoso de la galaxia Frogina, el maestro de **LOS GLADIADORES DE LA MUERTE**, guerreros que utilizaban sus increíbles habilidades únicamente para complacer a su amo.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes y así seguiría por siempre, pues no existía nadie que fuera capaz de detener todo su arduo trabajo.

O eso pensaba.

* * *

Era un día normal en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma había vuelto de compras con un hermoso vestido marinerito para su hija y luego de ponérselo estaba ansiosa por tomarle una linda foto en el jardín.

La mayoría de las madres solo batallarían porque sus hijas se queden quietas y volteen a la cámara, pero no era este el caso de la mujer más rica del planeta, pues primero tenía que conseguir que su pequeña dejara de volar.

"Bura, ven con mami" dice Bulma subida sobre una silla mientras intenta alcanzar a su niña

Pero la pequeña saiyajin no obedece y solamente ríe divertida, mientras se eleva cada vez más hasta topar con el techo.

"Desde que puedes volar pasas más tiempo en el techo que en los brazos de tu madre" dice la científica estirándose cada vez más.

Pero por error termina perdiendo el equilibrio y termina cayendo, afortunadamente, su esposo pasaba en ese momento y la atrapo en sus brazos.

"Oh... justo a tiempo" dice Bulma enrollando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su príncipe

"¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar de esa manera mujer? ¿Qué acaso quieres romperte el cuello?"

"¿Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento? Bien, para tu información, estaba intentando bajar a TU hija, que ya otra vez está en el techo"

"¿Con qué ahora es MI hija?" pregunta el saiyajin colocándola en el suelo

"Es TU hija siempre que se porta mal"

"No se está portando mal" dice vegeta elevándose "Solamente quiere estar lejos de tus insoportables berrinches"

"¿Ahora soy yo la berrinchuda señor me pongo de mírame y no me toques cuando mi amada sala de gravedad no funciona al 100%?"

"Eso a la niña no le molesta, mira cómo se acerca rápido conmigo" dice el príncipe mientras la niña vuela a sus brazos

"Pues es que la tienes bien chiqueada, por algo es la niña de papi"

"La próxima vez que quieras bajarla no hagas algo tan tonto como intentar alcanzarla, solamente ofrecele su comida favorita, ya verás que es el mejor método que pueda existir, después de todo, ella es una saiyajin"

"Bueno, tú eres el experto en saiyajins" dice Bulma tomando el plato de comida de su hija "Ven aquí mi amor" le dice a la pequeña

Y esta de inmediato vuela a sus brazos ansiosa por ser alimentada.

"Vaya, sí que es un método muy efectivo" dice la peliazul mayor mientras por fin logra controlar a su hijita "Definitivamente que todos los saiyajins solo piensan con el estómago"

"Alguien que tiene 3 saiyajins en su familia no debería de decir algo como eso" dice Vegeta mientras observa a su mujer poner a la pequeña entre una flores.

"¿O qué me harás?" pregunta Bulma mientras logra activar la cámara de su celular

"Cosas inimaginables que te harán gritar como nunca en tu vida"

"No digas esas cosas delante de la niña"

"No le importara" dice el saiyajin mientras comienza a besar su cuello

"¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?"

"Todavía no existe nada que te pueda tener tan ocupada como para no hacer algo como esto" y diciendo esto, el príncipe le atrapa las muñecas y la coloca contra el tronco de un árbol.

Mientras continua besándola con intensidad cada vez mayor, para después recorrer con sus manos las bellas curvas de su esposa, deleitándose por la suavidad de su piel, la cual no ha disminuido, a pesar de la edad que tiene.

"Oh Vegeta... ¿siempre tienes que ganar en esta clase de situaciones?"

"Lo que pasa es que no puedes resistirte a mí, mujer"

"Ni quiero hacerlo tampoco..."

Justo estaban a punto de volver el asunto mucho más intenso, cuando cierto saiyajin tuvo que aparecer repentinamente con la teletransportación.

"Creo que no llegamos en el mejor momento" dice Jaco avergonzado

"¡GOKU... JACO!" exclama Bulma componiéndose la ropa

"¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA!" agrega su marido

El defensor galáctico no espera a que se lo digan dos veces y sale del lugar a toda velocidad.

"Los esperamos afuera" dice Goku llevándose a la hija de sus amigos "Y por cierto, creo que no deberían de hacer esta clase de cosas delante de una niña"

"¡QUE TE LARGUES!" le ordenan los 2

"Sí, ya entendí"

"Teniendo tantas técnicas y los yardratianos tenían que enseñarle precisamente esa" dice Vegeta mientras se retira de encima de su mujer.

"Concuerdo" dice Bulma arreglándose lo mejor que puede "En ocasiones es de mucha utilidad, pero hay otras en que puede ser bastante molesto"

Una vez listos, ambos salen para reunirse con sus amigos.

"Lamento la interrupción" dice Jako "Pero se trata de un asunto muy importante"

"Espero que no sea que otra vez te ayudemos a lamer las estampillas para las invitaciones de un evento de la patrulla" le dice Bulma

"Eso era de suma importancia" responde el patrullero bastante ofendido

"Pero era algo que tenías que hacer tú solo y lo hubieras logrado de no ser porque te fuiste al juego interestelar"

"Jugaban los Venilios contra los Azoferes, no me lo podía perder"

"Muy bien ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?"

"Tengo un problema con un ser muy peligroso que se ha salido de control. El rey de la Vía Láctea me ha ordenado capturarlo, pero voy a necesitar refuerzos"

"Espero que no te refieras a nosotros" dice Vegeta bastante molesto

"Pues sí, esperaba que me ayudarán a salvar todo el sistema solar, ya saben, para que sus familias estén bien"

"¿Contra qué exactamente nos vamos a enfrentar?" pregunta Goku emocionado

"_El gusano del tiempo_, es un peligroso ser interdimensional" dice Jako mostrándoles un dibujo que él mismo hizo "Si toca alguna forma de vida esta se queda detenida en el tiempo permanentemente"

"¿Y para detener algo tan peligroso enviaron a un completo inútil como tú?" pregunta Vegeta molesto

"Para tu información soy un miembro élite de la patrulla"

"¿En dónde está Merus? ¿Por qué no se encarga él de este asunto?" pregunta Goku

"Los demás miembros de la patrulla están ocupados con diferentes misiones muy importantes y es que nadie en el cuartel esperaba que el gusano fuera a despertarse tan pronto"

"Muy bien, nosotros te apoyaremos ¿verdad Vegeta?" dice el saiyajin menor lleno de emoción

"Muéstranos el camino" responde el príncipe bastante exasperado

"Excelente" dice Jaco "Me alegra tenerlos a bordo, ahora me siento más tranquilo... no es que no confiara en mis habilidades, pero ya saben lo que dicen, el apoyo de 3 élites es mejor que el de uno solo"

"Tengan mucho cuidado" les dice Bulma mientras ella y su hijita despiden a los viajeros

"No te preocupes Bulma" le dice Jaco "Yo me encargaré de que tu esposo esté muy bien"

"Sí, eso me deja bastante tranquila"

"Lo sé, estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de reacciones"

Momentos después, los saiyajins parten a bordo de la nave de Jaco para dirigirse al lugar en donde el gusano del tiempo está causando estragos.

Y justo en ese momento, el enviado del universo 13 aparece en su destino.

"¿Con que este es el universo 7?" piensa el recién llegado analizando el poder que lo rodea "Son bastante fuertes, detecto muchas fuentes de poder increíblemente poderosas cerca de mi ubicación y convenientemente, una pertenece a un infante"

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO COMO SE VA DESARROLLANDO LA HISTORIA, ESTE FUE EL CAPÍTULO INTRODUCTORIO Y ME ASEGURE DE DEJAR BIEN EN CLARO LOS OBJETIVOS DE LOS NUEVOS VILLANOS.**


End file.
